Transformers Prime – Don't anger Optimus Prime
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Revised - Along the lines of the Michael Bay pieces only its in Transformers Prime One- shot only


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun because I love the franchise

Rated T

Summary – Optimus Prime and Megatron along with the others from Transformers Prime, pay Jeff Kline a visit with humorus results.

Along the lines of the Michael Bay pieces

ONE SHOT ONLY

Gift fiction for all my readers who have asked me for this fan fiction, here you go… It is dedicated to my sis though – enjoy….

Transformers Prime – Don't anger Optimus Prime

Ratchet crossed his servos over his chest plates, and huffed. "This is not getting us anywhere, Optimus, look at how we are represented by these humans!" Ratchet growled.

Optimus glanced over at his medic, and frowned. Bumblebee started to beep wildly, and Ratchet just hit him with a wrench.

"Stop that, you can talk!" Ratchet yelled.

"Whoops sorry, I keep wanting to act like my counterpart does in the human entertainment." Bee said with a chuckle.

"They seem to enjoy making a lot of money from us, do they not?" Wheeljack said as he twirled his blades around.

"I say we have a chat with the human who makes the show," Bulkhead said.

"Yes I agree, he did not show us correctly at all!" Megatron said as he turned his helm at the sound of his medic's voice.

"Do not touch the paint!" Knockout roared.

"Okay so he got one right." Muttered Megatron growled as Starscream smirked. "What are you smirking for, Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

"Oh nothing at all Lord Megatron," he said in a snarky tone.

Megatron snarled.

"ENOUGH…..!" Optimus roared finally."I do not find this amusing they know about us, and they know our vehicle modes." Optimus snarled as he transformed. "Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"I am not your slave nor am I an Autobot, Optimus!" Megatron roared.

"Get your aft in line or I will give you something to complain about," Optimus grumbled.

The others transformed immediately, while Megatron huffed.

"Miserable cocky Autobot." He grumped.

:::::… I heard that, Megatron…..:::::: Optimus sent through their commlinks.

:::::… Behave Optimus, or I will break up with you…..::::::

:::::….. We are not mates Megatron stop that, I am with Arcee...::::: Optimus snapped.

::::::…That's right, just because its in fan fiction does not make it true…..::::::: Arcee growled as she slipped her hand over her mate's aft and patted and smirked.

Awkward silence….

:::::…Lucky Autobot….:::::::

::::….. Got that right…..::::::

"Would you both knock it off." Ratchet growled.

Optimus was already seething with anger, and as the group of Autobots and Decepticons headed for where they had learned Jeff Kline was at intending on making the human learn his place.

…

The offices where Jeff Kline was having a meeting with voice actors Peter Cullen and Frank Welker. There was a knock on the door, and in walked two men. "Can I help you, who the hell are you two?" Jeff Kline demanded as Peter and Frank watched the scene unfold.

"Who we are is irrelevant." The one said as Peter Cullen just stared shocked, because the guy sounded just like his version of Optimus Prime!

"We already have someone who voices Optimus Prime, anyway." Jeff Kline suddenly said as the one who sounded like Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes.

"I do not care who you have to do the voice of me." The same man replied this catching everyone's attention.

Jeff Kline rolled his eyes at this.

"Do you know how many crazies I get in here who think they are Cybertronians?" he snapped as the other man spoke up with a snarl startling both Frank Welker and Peter Cullen.

"We do not convern ourselves with petty little problems such as yours. You have put Optimus into a livid mode, and you will listen to him because he is not fun to be around when he is livid."

The other guy glanced at the other one briefly, and narrowed his eyes.

"I would be ever so grateful if you did not tell the humans about out private matters, Megatron."

"Megatron?" Jeff Kline asked as he glanced over at Peter Cullen and Frank Welker. "And let me guess you must be Optimus Prime." He said as Optimus narrowed his eyes and snarled.

Suddenly he brought his fist down on the desk breaking it two startling all three men completely. Megatron rolled his eyes and shook his head then, as Jeff Kline just stared at them. "Now you did it, oh human I pity you now." Megatron said.

"What…" Jeff Kline asked.

"I have tried to be compassionate, Primus knows I am a gentle mech and merciful, but my patience are thinned right now!" Optimus said grabbing the human."You are coming with me, right now!"

"Hey…..!" Kline shouted.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Optimus demanded.

"No," Kline said confused.

"Then keep still, until I require you voice to be heard then." Optimus snarked as he took Jeff Kline away for a private meeting with him.

…

Several hours later….

Megatron spoke to Peter Cullen and Frank Welker, and the two voice actors found they liked him. "We have nothing against you two humans…." Megatron started to say as Optimus came back in with Jeff Kline.

"He will need to be seen too he apparently lubricated himself along with something else; he smells a great deal now." Optimus said.

"Did you learn your lesson human?" Megatron asked.

Jeff Kline started to laugh hysterically then, as he said rather seriously. "Never EVER anger Optimus Prime." He said before passing out cold.

"Very good, let us go now," Optimus said before turning toward Peter Cullen. "You do a wonderful job playing myself, you put your heart and soul into playing myself; you'd make a fine Autobot." Optimus said as Peter Cullen smiled and nodded.

"Let us take our leave, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Are you ordering me about again?" Megatron asked.

Optimus turned toward Peter Cullen and Frank Welker, and smiled. "Please remind Megatron of the special rule," Optimus said.

"Never EVER anger, Optimus Prime," the two voice actors mused.

"See," Optimus said as he walked out the door.

"There will be no living with him now," Megatron said as he went to catch up with his brother in arms.

"They are rather cool," Frank said.

Peter Cullen smiled.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Peter asked.

"It always made me wonder," Frank said.

But still never EVER anger Optimus Prime…..


End file.
